1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device of an information communication terminal such as a computer and a television receiver, a liquid crystal display device is used widely. Further, an organic EL display device (OLED), a field emission display device (FED), and so on are also known as thin display devices. The liquid crystal display device is a device for displaying an image by varying the orientation of liquid crystal components, which are encapsulated between two substrates, using the variation in the electrical field to thereby control the level of the permeability of light transmitted through the two substrates and the liquid crystal components.
In the display devices, which apply voltages corresponding to predetermined grayscale values to respective pixels of a screen, including such a liquid crystal display device, there are arranged pixel transistors for applying the voltages corresponding to the grayscale values to the respective pixels. In general, gates of the pixel transistors corresponding to one line of the screen are connected to a single signal line (hereinafter referred to as a “scan signal line”), and a drive circuit controls the scan signal lines so as to sequentially output conduction voltages for setting the respective pixel transistors to a conductive state line by line. Further, some of the devices have a bidirectional scanning function of making it possible to perform output of the conduction voltage in both of the forward direction and the backward direction so that the device can perform display even when vertically flipping the screen. JP 2010-73301 A discloses a circuit for realizing the bidirectional scanning.